


Surprise

by flinchflower



Series: The 50kinkyways [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Piercings, Teasing, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 44: Piercing.  Sam fixes a little surprise for Dean, and gets caught by John.  John appears in parental context only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the characters originally so I could use them as a writing exercise, to see how close I could get the characterization. Then I was corrupted by porn. And kink. Here’s a side of kink. This is simply for practice, not publication or profit. I’m in the hole by about 30 grand, if you’d like to seize my debt as punishment. AU in that I refuse to admit the death of John Winchester.

Sam’s been researching. Researching carefully, and covering his tracks, too. He’s taken time to talk to his father about upcoming hunts, find out how long it will take before they can hit the next job. The timing is just about right, so he thoughtfully offers to run the errands on Saturday, and watches Dean and John wave him off, engrossed in a weaponry catalogue.

The piercing parlor thinks he’s the cutest thing, and gives his earnest self a discount for knowing exactly what he wants, and why. They even have several recommendations on how to hide them until they heal – Sam knows exactly how puncture wounds heal on his body, and it should only be six weeks, instead of eight. The piercer puts narrow bars into his nipples, and he’s got a pair of rings to put in once the holes are healed.

One thing he doesn’t count on is John’s keen powers of observation. It’s been about a month since his little field trip, and Sam’s been keeping to himself. Dean has simply rolled his eyes and chalked it up to Sam and brooding, and not much he can do about it until John gives them a chance to be alone. Which, since John thinks this one is different than usual – and he’s right – he hasn’t. Instead, when Ellen calls with an issue, he sends Dean out to deal with it. Dean would never backtalk or argue, when sent on a job, but he’s radiating attitude, and John takes it upon himself to land some private warning swats on the boy's backside before he puts him in the truck and sends him on his way – Dean and the Impala together get into more trouble than he does driving the truck.

He bides his time, and then surprises Sam by sneaking up behind him in the bathroom, just as Sam has taken out his first aid kit. The kid is trapped, nowhere to go. John stands in the doorway, arms crossed.

“Holding out on a wound from the last hunt, son,” he says in his no-nonsense voice, the one that suggests immediate and unforgiving discipline.

“Dad.” Sam’s voice cracks like it did when he was thirteen. “No, not from a hunt, sir.”

“Show me.”

John’s boy is bright red faced.

“Aw, Dad…”

“I could take my belt off.”

Sam mutters under his breath, and John chooses to ignore it, since Sam is in the process of removing his shirts, presumably in preparation to show whatever he’s hiding to John. He turns his back, though, quite a bold move, considering it puts John just that much closer to his target, if Sam’s in need of a swat or two. Which he utilizes, when Sam asks in a tone next thing to a whine if he has to. His jaw drops in shock as his red faced boy turns towards him.

“Sam…”

“Surprise for Dean,” the kid mumbles, and fidgets uncomfortably. John takes a breath and lowers the lid on the commode, pointing at it.

“Sit.”

Sam takes an immediate seat. John proceeds to ask any number of questions, about what Sam thinks he’ll do with the piercings while out on a hunt, where he had them done, how he’s been caring for him. Sam tells him that he’s got flexible bars that lay flat with his skin to go in for hunting, how he planned it for downtime, and John can tell from the sight of the piercings that Sam’s been caring for them well, as a matter of fact, four weeks and they look nearly healed. John thinks back, and Sam’s been doing everything a man healing from a wound should – eating and sleeping well, keeping hydrated – come to think of it, Sam hasn’t touched any alcohol, either. Finally, he chuckles, and a spark of hope comes into the boy’s eyes. His dad crouches down in front of him, meets his eyes.

“I can’t say I exactly approve, Sammy, but you’ve been responsible about it. Let me take a look?” The kid blushes and acquiesces, and John cleans out the piercings, carefully examining them. “Tell me one thing, though. This just for Dean?” Sam shakes his head, no. “Don’t know what I’m going to do with you boys. Tattoos, piecings, collars – do I even want to know what’s next?” He laughs softly to show Sam that he’s joking, and without thinking puts his son’s shirt on him, dressing him the way he has so many times when they boy was young, and as an adult when sick or wounded. “One condition.” Sam looks up at sharp attention. “I get to look at them once a week, until I know you’re healed. I don’t want you jumping the gun.” Sam gives him another bashful nod, and he stands the boy up with a firm swat. “Get on with you.”

Three weeks later, John takes off for a job down in southern Ohio, and gives Sam a wink before he leaves, which has the effect of slightly unnerving Sam. Alone in the bathroom, he swaps the bars out for the rings, and hangs a fine silver chain between them. Dean hollers for him to get his ass back in the bedroom, Sam finishes stripping naked, and quietly walks in.

“Holy Christ,” breathes Dean. “When…”

His lover paces up to him. “They’re healed, mostly – about nine weeks ago. You probably shouldn’t pull on the chain, or play with them for a while yet, though.”

Dean looks amused now. “That’s what you’ve been hiding all this time?” Sam gives him a shy nod. Dean clears his throat. “Naughty of you, wasn’t it.”

“Maybe,” whispers Sam.

“I might have to spank you.”

Sam gives an expectant little wiggle.

“But before I spank you, I want you to tell me how careful I need to be.”

Sam obeys, and Dean’s a little disappointed that he won’t be able to do more than tongue the piercings or trail his fingers along them, but perks up when Sam shyly suggests that he be the one to clean them after such activities.

“Sammy, take the chain off, ok? I don’t want to make any mistakes.” The boy nods and removes it, and bashfully holds it out to Dean. The older boy reaches out, touches it with a gentle finger. “You want me to wear it? I want you to fasten it, then.” Sam straddles his lover, sits in his lap to do so. They both run their fingers along the silver braid, looking at one another. Dean wraps his arms around the boy, and they get lost in kissing for a while. Then Dean grasps the boy’s shoulders, holds him away.

“You need a spanking,” he purrs. “I want you over my knee, boy. Are you going to behave, or do I have to put you there.”

Sam professes a pout, one of the ones Dean thinks is adorable, and achingly slowly lays down over Dean’s lap, making sure his erect cock gets a lot of friction on the way there. He keeps an eye on the older boy’s indulgent smile as he does so, and feels the man’s long fingers stroke his back gently. The first swat is gentle, and each successive slap is harder, until Sam is arching and groaning under the sting. Then Dean is drawing him back on the bed, laying them down, and he gives Sam one of the long, slow fucks that the boy loves so much. The climaxes are spectacular, chanting one another's names like a spell that will bring about the end of the world, and the room seems to close in around them and shatter as they climax together.

He carefully rolls Sam to the side, and brushes his fingers along the erect nipples and the glistening silver rings as the orgasmic flush fades from the boy’s face.

“I can’t believe you hid that from me all these weeks.”

Sam grins, lazy. “What, gonna spank me again for it?”

“Maybe. I can’t believe you hid it from Dad, either.”

“Uh,” He stammers for a second, blushing furiously. “Dad figured it out a couple weeks ago.” Then Dean is laughing, making Sam explain.

“Dude, I’m surprised HE didn’t spank you – he caught me looking at a piercing parlor once and told me he’d beat the tar out of me if I did it.”

“I waited until we had downtime and took care of it. He laughed.”

Dean laughs again, low and sensual. “I think I will spank you again, for getting away with it.”

Sam’s eyes glimmer with humor. “Catch me first.”


End file.
